


Growing Up

by ImagineYourself



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Freaking fluff, M/M, Romancey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's always been Jack's favorite child and he loves hanging around, even if they just do mundane things like watch movies in summer. And maybe confess their feelings. That's always nice, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

It was five years after Jack and the guardians defeated Pitch. Jack had become a fully-fledged guardian and spent most of his time with the children of the world, creating fun and spreading happiness. But he'd never forgotten his favorite child, Jamie, and had visited him many times each year in passing. Finally, his thirteenth birthday came and went and Jack noticed subtle changes in the boy as he grew. The guardian almost didn't want to notice them, not the way that Jamie was almost as tall as him and his shoulders had started to broaden and his voice was slowly growing deeper. But he noticed all the same.

One day, Jack had come for a visit in the beginning of summer and was sitting with his legs underneath him on Jamie's bed while the younger boy was studying for his finals that week in algebra. Jack watched the movement of his pen in his hand and when he set it down to run it through his hair a few times and scratch the back of his neck, Jack couldn't help but remember when his hands were so much smaller and Jack would envelop them in his own when he would take the boy's hand as they went for a walk on a cold night. Sure, Jamie wasn’t even close to full grown, but he was out of that gawky child era and moving onto something… interesting.

“You’re staring at me again, Jack,” Jamie said after a long while, startling him.

“What? Uh, no, I’m not.”

Jamie spun in his chair and gave him a cocky smile. It made Jack squirm and clutch at his staff a little tighter. “Yeah, sure you’re not.”

Jack plastered a grin on his face that was only slightly forced. “You don’t mind.”

“Nah, I don’t. But I _am_ trying to study here…”

Jack groaned. “Come onnnnnnn! You’ve been studying for hours, take a break! Let’s play a game or something! I’m so bored.”

Jamie sighed in defeat but there was a smile on his lips. “Okay. What did you have in mind?”

Whooping, Jack did a quick flip into the air and landed on the floor in front of the other boy. “I could make it snow and we could have a snowball fight with the other kids! Or I could make a big ice mountain and we could go sledding! Or—”

He broke off when Jamie interrupted. “Jack! It’s summer! We can’t have snow or ice.”

Jack’s smile immediately fell. “Oh.”

Jamie rushed to recover, waving his hands frantically. “Not that I don’t want it, Jack, you know I love snow and all that! But it’s summer and it would all melt… Plus everyone would think it was really weird.” He paused, scrambling to think of a way to take away the frown that seemed permanent on the guardian’s face. “We could watch a movie?” he suggested quietly.

“A movie?”

“A Christmas movie maybe? Those have snow in them.”

“Snow in a movie isn’t like snow in real life…”

“Jack…”

“Alright, alright.” Jack put another smile on his face. “We’ll watch a movie.”

For his twelfth birthday, Jamie’s parents had given him a little tellie to put in his room and since then he’d been hoarding movies to watch on nights when he couldn’t sleep or to watch together with Jack. And so, it wasn’t difficult to pick out a good Christmas comedy that he knew Jack would enjoy and they lounged back against the side of Jamie’s bed to watch.

Partway through the movie, a breeze came in from the slightly open window and blew at Jamie’s long forgotten papers sitting on his desk, making them fly all over the room. Jamie shouted in protest at the sudden intrusion to their movie and stood to start picking up the papers. Jack closed the window quickly and got to his knees to help Jamie.

He was laughing as they scurried around until they bumped heads, both falling back onto their behinds. “You okay?” Jack asked quietly, reaching out to touch Jamie’s head where it’d been hit.

Jamie winced a little but smiled. “Yeah, thanks.” Jack went to take his hand back, but the younger boy caught his wrist and held him still. “Wait, no. The cold feels nice,” he said with a shy laugh.

Jack just shifted closer, papers once again forgotten, and gently rubbed his hand along Jamie’s forehead, his bright eyes focusing on the task. The other boy’s skin was warm and it felt nice to Jack, too, though it didn’t actually warm him any. His hand slowly moved to Jamie’s temple and to his cheek and when he met his eyes, he saw that Jamie’s were wide and curious. And what pretty eyes they were… how had Jack not noticed before? Maybe he had, but seeing Jamie sitting before him looking so vulnerable gave him a whole new perspective.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Jamie’s forehead. He immediately shook off his other feelings and smiled, asking, “Better?”

Jamie nodded, somewhat shell-shocked. “Um, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still touching me.”

Jack jerked back his hand and a flush gave his cheeks a little bit of liveliness. “Sorry,” he muttered quickly.

They sat quietly another few minutes as the movie continued to play in the background. On the screen, the main character was confessing his love to the girl of his dreams. They kissed. Jack’s eyes inadvertently moved back to Jamie who was also looking at him.

“Jack…?”

“Yeah?” When Jamie didn’t answer Jack continued. “Your head still hurting?”

Jamie shook his head. “No.” He looked away and bit his lip.

“What is it Jamie?” When the boy still didn’t answer, Jack moved a little closer, intending to make him speak. Jamie suddenly turned towards him, though, face much closer than he’d anticipated, but before Jack could pull away, Jamie pressed their lips together.

Jack gasped a little in surprise, mostly at the fact that Jamie had just done that, but also at how warm his mouth was and how tingly it made his own lips feel. Jamie looked away when they broke apart.

“I like you, Jack,” he mumbled, much to Jack’s surprise again.

But Jack felt himself smile. “I like you, too, Jamie.”

The papers underneath them rustled slightly as they both laughed and then kissed again, just once, before settling back to finish the movie.


End file.
